inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!
Screenshots In-game photo cutscenes The Ogre first appearance Game.png|Ogre's first appearance in the game. Inazuma Japan uniform.png|Inazuma Japan's uniforms. Daisuke Raimon Artwork.png|Endou Daisuke and Raimon photos. IE3 Game Cutscene 1.png|Inazuma Japan is born! IE3 Game Cutscene 2.png|A thought of Kageyama. IE3 Game Cutscene 3.png|Box Lock Defense used on Tsunami. IE3 Game Cutscene 4.png|Tsunami having a hard time against the tactic. IE3 Game Cutscene 5.png|List of competing teams. IE3 Ending Credits 4.png|Moral boost. Past sakurazaki high.png|The past about Sakurazaki. IE3 Game Cutscene 6.png|Toramaru's past. IE3 Game Cutscene 7.png|Toramaru's mother worried. IE3 Ending Credits 24.png|Young Gouenji and family! IE3 Ending Credits 13.png|Inazuma Japan training in the mud. IE3 Game Cutscene 8.png|Fudou's past revealed. IE3 Game Cutscene 9.png|Islands in Liocott. IE3 Game Cutscene 10.png|Kageyama under Teikoku and Zeus. IE3 Game Cutscene 11.png|Kageyama controlling Shin Teikoku. IE3 Game Cutscene 12.png|Young Fuyuka with Kudou. IE3 Ending Credits 25.png|Young Endou and Fuyuka! IE3 Ending Credits 33.png|Ichinose not being able to play. IE3 Ending Credits 34.png|Nakata returns! IE3 Game Cutscene 13.png|A Grandfather's notebook. IE3 Game Cutscene 14.png|Onigawara, the next victim! IE3 Ending Credits 26.png|A return. IE3 Ending Credits 30.png|First in the world! IE3 Game Cutscene 15.png|Seijirou's plot in the past. IE3 Game Cutscene 16.png|Kageyama's plot in the past. IE3 Ending Credits 39.png|Inazuma Japan wins! IE3 Game Cutscene 17.png|Endou's letter to his parents. Animated cutscenes Excalibur first appearance Game.png|Excalibur's first appearance in the game. Aaron Adams Game.png|Aaron Adams in the game. Unicorn Boost first appearance Game.png|Unicorn Boost's first appearance in the game. Odin Sword first appearance Game.png|Odin Sword's first appearance in the game. God Hand X first appearance Game.png|God Hand X's first appearance in the game. The Great Horn's unknown hissatsu Game.png|The Great Horn's unknown shoot hissatsu in the game. Grand Fire first appearance Game.png|Grand Fire's first appearance in the game. Snow Angel first appearance Game.png|Snow Angel's first appearance in the game. Tiger Storm first appearance Game.png|Tiger Storm's first appearance in the game. Tatsumaki Otoshi first appearance Game.png|Tatsumaki Otoshi's first appearance in the game. Tiger Drive first appearance Game.png|Tiger Drive's first appearance in the game. Pegasus Shot first appearance Game.png|Pegasus Shot's first appearance in the game. Strike Samba first appearance Game.png|Strike Samba's first appearance in the game. Seigi no Tekken Bomber OP.png|Seigi no Tekken in the Bomber opening. God Catch in the opening Ogre Game.png|God Catch in the Ogre opening. X Blast in the opening Ogre Game.png|X Blast in the Ogre opening. Mark and Dylan describing Ichinose as a Pegasus Game.png|Mark and Dylan describing Ichinose as a Pegasus. Endou's memories Aliea arc Game.png|Endou's memories from the Aliea arc in the game. Fideo playing as Tougo Game.png|Fideo playing as Tougo in the game. Hibiki calling Fubuki.png|Hibiki calling Fubuki to Inazuma Japan. Hibiki calling Kogure.png|Hibiki calling Kogure to Inazuma Japan. Hibiki calling Tsunami.png|Hibiki calling Tsunami to Inazuma Japan. Hibiki calling Tachimukai.png|Hibiki calling Tachimukai to Inazuma Japan. Fudou in the game.jpg|Fudou in the game. Hijikata in the game.jpg|Hijikata in the game. Luca in the game IE3.png|Luca in the game. Nakata in game.png|Hide Nakata in the game. Mark & Dylan in IE3 op.png|Mark & Dylan in the Game opening. Fidio in IE3 op.png|Fideo in the Game opening. Hiroto's first appearance 3rd game.jpg|Hiroto in the game. Midorikawa in the game.jpg|Midorikawa Ryuuji in the game. Tobitaka in game.jpg|Tobitaka Seiya in the game. Toramaru in the game.jpg|Utsunomiya Toramaru in the game. IE3 Kudou.jpg|Kudou Michiya in the game. Fuyuka in the game.jpg|Kudou Fuyuka in the game. Inazuma Japan's Victory inazuma eleven 3.png|Inazuma Japan's victory in the Asia preliminaries in the game. Ending credits IE3 Ending Credits 1.png|Kanon and Endou! (Illustration exclusive to Ogre.) IE3 Ending Credits 2.png|Inazuma Japan eating food. IE3 Ending Credits 3.png|Regrets... IE3 Ending Credits 4.png|Morale boost. IE3 Ending Credits 5.png|Teikoku. IE3 Ending Credits 6.png|Inazuma KFC, Kasamino and Ichibangai. IE3 Ending Credits 7.png|Nose and Mikage Sennou. IE3 Ending Credits 8.png|Occult and Shuuyo Meito. IE3 Ending Credits 9.png|Giving out fliers. IE3 Ending Credits 10.png|Kidokawa, Sengoku and Senbayama. IE3 Ending Credits 11.png|Zeus. IE3 Ending Credits 12.png|Neo Japan training. IE3 Ending Credits 13.png|Inazuma Japan training. IE3 Ending Credits 14.png|Hakuren and Manyuuji. IE3 Ending Credits 15.png|Yokato and Oumihara. IE3 Ending Credits 16.png|Osaka Gals and SP Fixers. IE3 Ending Credits 17.png|Shin Teikoku. IE3 Ending Credits 18.png|Megane brothers. IE3 Ending Credits 19.png|Re-training to get stronger! IE3 Ending Credits 20.png|Raimon cheering! IE3 Ending Credits 21.png|Gemini Storm and Epsilon. IE3 Ending Credits 22.png|The Genesis. IE3 Ending Credits 23.png|Prominence and Diamond Dust. IE3 Ending Credits 24.png|Young Gouenji and his family. IE3 Ending Credits 25.png|Young Endou and Fuyuka. IE3 Ending Credits 26.png|Tearful reunion. IE3 Ending Credits 27.png|Hibiki, Onigawara, Yuuka and other characters in the first game. IE3 Ending Credits 28.png|Hitomiko, Zaizen Sousuke and other characters in the second game. IE3 Ending Credits 29.png|Endou Daisuke, Garshield, Gouenji Katsuya, Luca and other characters in the third game. IE3 Ending Credits 30.png|Inazuma Japan. IE3 Ending Credits 31.png|Teams in the Asia preliminaries. IE3 Ending Credits 32.png|Kageyama, Fudou, Demonio, Sakuma, and Kidou. IE3 Ending Credits 33.png|Ichinose not being able to play. IE3 Ending Credits 34.png|Nakata returns! IE3 Ending Credits 35.png|Knights of the Queen, The Empire, and The Kingdom. IE3 Ending Credits 36.png|Red Matador, Rose Griffon, Brockenborg, and The Great Horn. IE3 Ending Credits 37.png|Unicorn, Orpheus, and Little Gigant. IE3 Ending Credits 38(Spark&Bomber).png.png|Makai Gundan Z & Tenkuu no Shito! IE3 Ending Credits 38.png|The Ogre! (Illustration exclusive to Ogre.) IE3 Ending Credits 39.png|Inazuma Japan wins! IE3 Ending Credits 40.png|Sightseeing by the Inazuma tower one last time... Other Transferring Gran.jpg|Hiroto (Gran form) of IE2 transferring to IE3.